Prior developments of adjustable shoe type clutch and brakes for use in machines of the flywheel power press type have been complex and of considerable weight. The high weight factor creates a high operating cost because of the requirement of high horse power to operate. Furthermore, prior art did not completely disengage all of the parts creating unnecessary wear and heat. Another difficulty with the prior art was that the clutches were not self-adjusting therefore increasing maintenance costs. Further problems were involved in servicing of the equipment requiring in many instances a complete removal of the units from the press before they could be serviced. Another consideration is that the clutch and brake assemblies were separable and thus could be engaged simultaneously causing damage and undue wear to the friction surfaces. Because of the possibility that they would engage simultaneously the clutches would slip under overload and possibly cause damage to the work.